Plan Penny
by bethanxo
Summary: Sheldon realises that he has feelings for Penny and decides to act on them. Let me know if you want this kept as a one shot or if you would like a multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyaa, so this is my first Big Bang Theory story, I really love the show so I decided to give writing a shot. **_

_**No**__**w you guys need to review and tell me if you want this kept as just a Sheldon's thoughts one shot or whether you would like me to expand chapters and created a full length story because I do have a plan in my head but I wanted to here reviewers thoughts before hand.**_

_**so on with the writing...  
**_

Being a genius with an IQ of 187 Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D knew everything. That was until Penny moved in across the hall. She threw him off balance and that he did not like. Sheldon had a schedule for everything and did not like change. A new neighbor counted as change. Especially when Leonard decided to ask her over for Thai food on her first night. However she did call him a beautiful mind and seemed interested in him, that was until Leonard took her attention. She sat in his spot and he didn't like that either. When she came out in just a towel Sheldon experienced what he much much later realised to be sexual arousal. On first look Sheldon suspected Penny just to be a less that average intelligence blonde haired barbie girl, however she proved to him that where she was not science smart she was social smart, Penny knew a great deal about that world around her and how to react to it. She showed him aspects of life that he had no idea even existed.

The guys thought Sheldon to be asexual and he himself believed for a long time that he was as well.

Thats until Penny came along in her Hello Kitty short shorts and her tank top stealing their coffee and using their WiFi. As the years progressed Sheldon realised after numerous calculations on his whiteboard that he as indeed attracted to Penny.

For Saturnalia Penny gave him a napkin with Leonard Nimoys DNA. He didn't think Penny realised just how amazing of a gift this truly was. Nimoy was his idol and for Penny to get his autograph for him moved her up to the position of best friend. Sheldon didn't like human contact yet he gave Penny a hug, it was the only way he could see as an equal gift for what she had given him. Sheldon realised that he didn't mind human contact as much when it came from Penny.

Most things Penny did frustrated him like sitting in his spot, being pro at Halo on her very first time playing and her insistence in calling him Moon-pie which only his Meemaw called him. However Sheldon also realised that Penny was his best friend. She served him his barbeque bacon cheese burger on Tuesdays, when he was sick she looked after him and sang soft kitty to him, she did laundry with him every Saturday at 8.15pm. Penny had been his friend when Leonard, Howard and Raj had messed with his results in the Arctic.

When Penny started to date Leonard, his roommate and friend, Sheldon's chest hurt, he felt physically ill. After more research he realised that he was jealous. He wanted to date Penny. Yet Sheldon knew that Penny would probably never look at him that way, to her he was just the certified whack-a-doodle neighbor.

Yet Penny was always nice to him and never treated him horribly, on most anything could happen Thursdays Sheldon normally ventured across the hall to Penny's to have spaghetti with chopped up hotdogs for dinner with her. Penny even told Sheldon that he was her best friend.

The time that Penny dislocated her shoulder Sheldon drove her to the hospital even though he had never driven on a road before. Sheldon peeked at Penny getting changed and again he realised later on that he had experienced sexual arousal. Penny likened Sheldon to Wall-e and although it wasn't the best description Sheldon got the meaning behind it and it made him feel good inside.

The day that Penny and Leonard broke up was one of the happiest of his life. He once heard the phrase if you want something bad enough, you have to go all out for it. Thats when Dr Sheldon Cooper decided to put Plan, how to get Penny to agree to enter into a relationship agreement with him, Dr Sheldon Cooper. Or Plan Penny for short, into action.

_**so I would really appreciate reviews or PMs telling me if you would like me to leave this as a one shot or if I should continue and make it into a full length story. Thanks x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So as decided I carried on with the story. Hope you like it. _**

Sheldon had followed a strict schedule since he went off to college at aged eleven. He knew that if he was to succeed in making Penny his mate he would have to change his schedule to accommodate her more.

Although Penny joined the group for many planned activities they did throughout the week and they went to eat at The Cheesecake Factory when it was her shift on Tuesday nights, he would have to include couple time.

Anything can happen Thursdays could be date night, that was a plausible solution.

They did their laundry together at 8.15pm on Saturdays that was something that only they did could that be construed as a couples activity?

It was Halo night and it was time to put Step one of his plan into action.

Sheldon had researched that woman responded positively towards compliments and physical contact. Now while in the past Sheldon realised that Penny thought her was insulting her when he spoke of her intelligence he was actually trying to make her have a more in depth knowledge of things by explaining them to her. He did not think that these were the right way to go now in securing Penny to become romantically involved with him. He also knew that he would have to find away around his fear of germs as if he was to enter into a relationship with Penny she would want coitus.

He knew that Penny had had many sexual partners judging by the many men he has seen leaving her apartment early in the morning or times he has seen her come home in the same clothes she left in the night before. Sheldon had no experience in this field but if he thought about it the only person that he could see himself doing such carnal activities with was Penny. She was so sweet and gentle with him in every day experiences that he would think that she would be kind and loving in the bedroom as well.

It was Sheldon's plan that during the game when Penny was sitting in her spot next to him that he would occasionally bump knees or brush hands with her, which he knew would get her attention as he normally sat right in the corner of his spot in order to avoid un necessary contact. Sheldon took an unscheduled shower before the others arrived and Leonard was out getting take out. He knew that Penny came home, went for a shower after her shift at the cheese cake factory and then came around, so she would be rid of most of the un necessary bacteria that she would of been carrier too before.

The guys came around and Leonard arrived with the food when Sheldon heard the tell tale sounds of Penny's footsteps on the stairs. 20 minutes later she walked into their apartment freshly showered and sat in her spot.

"Hey guys"

The others responded with varied greetings, while Sheldon waited the other guys attention went back towards the television when he leaned in slightly closer than he would normally and said

"hello Penny, your hair smells nice tonight"

He wasn't lying her hair really did smell amazing, he loved her green apple shampoo, and whenever he has an apple he always thought of her.

She looked startled for a second before turning towards him.

"Thanks Sheldon" she whispered back.

The Halo game was intense, they played against each other instead of teams tonight and as predicted it was Penny against Sheldon in the final. Another part of Sheldon's plan would be to allow Penny to win, so he started off playing his normal and then started to play a little less but before he could full let Penny win, she beat him herself.

He knew that more physical contact was required and a congratulatory pat on the back is what is common when someone wins a game so that is what he did and this time she froze and eyed him curiously for a moment before turning back to the others and bidding her farewells.

"Good bye Penny, you played well tonight" another compliment came from his mouth. This complement idea is rather easy he thought to himself, not at all the struggle he imagined it would be to start with, they seemed to flow from his mouth freely and without much thinking required, and the way Penny smiled her dazzling smile at him when he did just made it that little bit better as well.

_**Well that's it. Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
